


Let's Dance

by SmileForYongGuk



Series: Different Worlds, Always You [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, other Kpop groups will be mentioned, this is my first time posting on this site idk what to do, this is probably gonna be shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: As part of the initiation, Yifan must show off his dance skills in front of the rest of the hip hop crew on stage. The only problem to that is the fact the ballet dancers are occupying the stage. In other words, the Hip Hop clan have an impromptu dance battle with the Ballet crew.





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> um.... this is messy. Well not that messy considering you can understand what's happening but not really??? This was gonna be one of the original ideas for my Krisho story I'm working on but decided not to. Pianist!Yifan sounds, and looks, better than Dancer!Yifan.

  "Is this really a good idea?" Yixing whispers to the group, mentally counting to make sure all 11 females and 10 males are there for their 'ambush'.

  "Well, not really. But we need to practice too! I'm sure they won't mind," Taemin smiles, even though he looks as nervous as the rest.

  "I don't see why we can't wait." Jongup fidgets with his hands as he watches the ballet students dance on stage, the lights fading from whites to blues.

  "Yifan needs the extra practice since he just entered the groom." Hodong checks his watch, tapping his foot impatiently.

  "Hoya, I told you, I've been dancing since I was in my mom's womb!" Yixing pinches Yifan's lips shut, bringing a finger to his lips.

  "Let's wait for Jinyoung to give us a signal." Niel takes a few step steps closer to the stage and looks up at the control booth, a hand waving towards them.

  "What's the signal?" Junhong tilts his head to the right. The piano music cuts and the male dancers hold the girls up in the air. 

  "What's going on?" Madison, the school's head ballerina motions to be put down. "Why was the music cut?" They look around as Ssenunni starts to play and the hip hop team jump up on stage. A few shriek and fall out of their poses, taking steps back upstage. Yifan looks around at his team, his ears lighting red as the ones suited for the current song pop their shoulders and twist their bodies. He examines the ballet team and holds back a grin.

  Among all the male dancers dressed in the same white shirt, black tights, and black flats—the same scared and confused faces—one of them stands with a smirk. His unimpressed gaze glazes over Yifan's group, making Yifan himself feel unimpressed as well. The male whispers to his surrounding dancers and their eyes spark challenge.

 Soon enough, they join in, adding fouettés and leaps. The hip hop team pulls back as a leg whips in their direction. The song switches to a slower pace, new dancers stepping in to match the rhythm. Yifan keeps watch of the unimpressed male, his legs moving once he sees the other soutenu to the middle of the two groups. He curls his fingers and fans his right hand inward, slightly smiling at Yifan who respondes back with a front flip to the center.

 Both sides cheer at the two, urging them to go on when the music cuts again.

  "What are all of you doing?! Get off the stage before I go down there and expel whoever I catch!" Panic sets in as the familiar voice of the dance department's head rattles through the theatre. Yixing grabs Yifan's arm as the rest sprint out the back door. He takes one last look at the ballet dancers, smiling as he spots the male he was looking for. Said male keeps his gaze on Yifan, turning away when the department head gets closer to the stage.

  "I told you we should've waited!" Jongup says inbetween breaths as they continue to run to their studio.

  "It was awesome, what do you mean?! Those ballerinas and ballerinos have some strength!" Taemin grins as he comes crashing into the door. "I even got to see the famous Kim Jongin dance!"

  "Yifan was definitely having a head to head battle with the school's head ballerino, Junmyeon," Claire shouts, "I wouldn't be surprised if people start spreading a rumor that's you two hate each other!" Yifan blinks and rolls his eyes. 'Would people really make a rumor about that?' He sighs as everyone piles against each other once they reach their 'base'.

  "Making rumors out of something small like that is dumb, don't you think? Why would you spend time coming up with lies for your own entertainment?" Yifan plops down on the polished dance floor.

  "It might sound dumb to us but there are certain people who would come up with lies. Example number one, T—" Hodong reaches over and shoves the girl's head a little.

  "Let's not talk about other people when we need to get back to practicing."

 

 

  "You're pretty cute." Junmyeon looks up from the bar, taking a glance at the stranger who just entered.

  "Thanks?" He goes back to stretching, silently counting the numbers in his head. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

  "Not really, I just wanted to take a look at the ballet room. It's definitely a lot different than ours." The stranger takes a look around.

  "How so?" Junmyeon takes his right leg down, propping the other one up on the bar and stretching.

  "Well, there's more personal belongings in the room and it's a little messy. The colors on the walls are also really bold. Your setting is a lot more proper. There's no distractions on the walls and it's great for concentration."

  "I don't know if I should really take that as a compliment." Junmyeon stops himself from laughing and brings his left leg down, reaching down to his toes.

  "You're insanely graceful on stage," the stranger's voice drops more than Junmyeon thinks is possible as he blinks.

  "It's what we strive for," he mumbles back.

  "No, your gracefulness is more attracting than the others." Junmyeon lifts his head up to see the stranger take a few steps towards him.

  "If you're just here to hit on me, I'd appreciate if you'd stop. I have to catch up on my missed practices." Junmyeon stands up, inwardly seething at the fact he has to look up at this person. He slept with his neck extended causing it to be sore at the moment.

  "I came to also clarify that I don't want to start any 'battle' with your group." The stranger lifts up his fingers and air quotes. "Hoya wanted to—"

  "I don't necessarily care for your reasoning, Yifan. Just know that you aren't supposed to be barging in on people who have a concert coming up." Junmyeon moves to pull the bar back and Yifan grabs the other side, sliding it to the wall with him.

  "How do you—" he cuts Yifan off again.

  "The girls wouldn't stop talking about a new student and then your group showed up, only inducing them to find out who you were. You're quite the superstar right now." Junmyeon steps towards the center and faces the mirrors. "If that's all, you should go now before even more people think we're actually rivals."

  "Let's be friends, then. That way we can prove we aren't competing. We're in two different styles of dance, so there isn't a reason for us to be clashing." Yifan moves away as Junmyeon places his feet in third position.

  "Sure, but get out. My teacher will be in here soon and I don't think she'd like to see one of the hooligans who disrupted us here." Yifan holds back a laugh. "That was pretty fun, you know. Don't do it again though." Junmyeon lifts his right arm in the air and curls his left arm over his waist.

  "Then we can dance together like that some other time. Now that we're friends and all." Yifan heads to the door and walks out, stopping when Junmyeon speaks up again.

  "You're pretty handsome, by the way. That doesn't mean anything though." Yifan misses the shades of red displayed on Junmyeon's cheeks. Junmyeon also misses the radiating auburn on the tips of Yifan's ears and the charmed smile he has on.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I'm still happy about it since I'm still coming up with bigger ideas. :)


End file.
